Graduation
by souvenirs
Summary: In all your life you never imagined that on your graduation day you would be sitting on the floor in front of your former locker, head between your knees, trying to keep your breathing even. JONAS Nick.Macy


so this was kinda random but i needed  
to get some macy stuff out because i  
love her. it's super ooc and weird but  
i sorta like it. it's more of a nick/macy  
friendship thing but if you squint i'm  
you can find something there. okay i'll  
shut up now (:

_-dorothy_

* * *

In all your life you never imagined that on your graduation day you would be sitting on the floor in front of your former locker, head between your knees, trying to keep your breathing even. But then again, you never thought that you would be valedictorian, expected to deliver a perfect speech. You were good at sports, words, not so much. But being a star athlete, not to mention a straight A student meant that you were the perfect candidate to send off your graduating class into the future. So while your fellow classmates were piling into the gym you ran into the empty hallway to prevent intense embarrassment when you have a panic attack. Which didn't help much because you are currently still in said hallway, hyperventilating, and trying not to pass out. This is worse than any JONAS experience, although you got over the whole fangirl thing after a while, there's only so many weird and embarrassing stories you can hear before you stop taking someone seriously. So this thing, this whole situation is a thousands times worse because this is not like a rockstar being near you. It's the final send off, the last word before you jump off the edge and fly off into the great beyond.

What the hell was that? You must have spent too much time looking up quotes on that inspirational website. You hear footsteps, and the sound seems to bounce off the walls. You look up, hands covering your mouth when you see the familiar frame of Nick Lucas walking towards you. "Macy." He breathes out, as if he was looking for you. You nod, although it wasn't a question and your oxygen intake is still shaky.

He's standing in front of you and he looks so tall that you have you to tilt your head all the way back to look him in the eye. He takes in your present state and you see him visibly stiffen. He thinks you're returning to your fan girl ways, and it makes you a little angry. Which totally distracts you from the panic attack you were in the middle of. You removed the hands from your mouth and frown. "Relax, I don't care about you." Not the most eloquent of ways to explain yourself, but just more proof you are not a public speaker. Some kind of emotion flickers in his eyes but you can't tell what it is. "I mean, I'm not freaking out because you're here." You explain, a little guilt evident in your voice. "I have to deliver that speech and we're graduating and it's all too much in one day and I feel like everything is happening so fast and I want it to slow down. It's just..."

Nick sits down next to you, as you struggle to find the right words to finish your rant. "You're scared. Of the end." He offers and you nod. And why wasn't he valedictorian?

You shift slightly to look at him. Two years ago you never imagined being able to hold a conversation with a Lucas boy, except maybe Frankie, and here you are now, spilling your worst fears. "It's like, the safety net of high school is gone and I'm on my own. I'm supposed to be an adult and have responsibilities and go to university and get a job and be a grown up." You're rambling again and getting a little hysterical but you can't help it. "What if I'm bad at it? What if I don't like my major? What if my life just turns into this big mess?" You're on the verge of tears now and you expect Nick to look utterly terrified but he doesn't. He's smiling actually, a rare display of emotion that his brothers often mock him for. "You find this funny?" Your voice is getting high and you feel your nose getting all snotty, like it does when you cry.

He shakes his head, still keeping that grin on his face. "It's just, everyone feels that way." He tells you like it's common knowledge. "And knowing you, you'll do great in everything you do." He looks you right in the eye and you feel a tiny bit better as you use your sleeve to wipe your watery eyes. "You know, Joe locked himself on the Stellavator on graduation because he didn't want to leave high school. And Kevin didn't change out of his pajamas until half an hour before the ceremony because he couldn't believe this was happening." Nick pauses before he continues. "And I needed to find you before this whole thing started or I would probably freak out myself." You blush and look down at your hands in your lap. He reaches out and grabs your hand and gives it a squeeze. "Everyone's scared, but it's not the end."

You nod a little and feel a little flutter in your stomach. You look back at Nick. "I think I'm ready." He nods as he helps you up. And as you walk towards the gym, hand in hand, fingers intertwined, you think that maybe graduating isn't that bad.

* * *

oh hi there! a little way to bookend  
this story. i luff macy but i just know  
that disney is gonna ruin her potential  
for some jokes. BAD JOKES. okay i  
needed to get that out. done my weird  
rant type thing.


End file.
